Significance of a Red Clam
by Alchephiliac
Summary: Perhaps this was just her own demented little way of expressing her love. OrphenxCleao. Cottoncandy fluff!


**Notes from Shardy: **A short little fic between Orphen and Cleao I wrote a while back. Funny that I haven't posted this before.

Takes place during the final disc of the first _Majutsushi Orphen _season. I forgot which episode it was. Judging by the title, I would have to say the one with the red clam. This is kind of like my alternate twist to the episode.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Yoshinobu Akita, or anyone associated with him. Unfortunately. But then again, _Majutsushi Orphen _is supposed to be a magical series (if a bit on the crackish side), not an extended hentai between Orphen and Cleao with a plot that happens to come with it.

**Significance of a Red Clam**

She wasn't lying to him when she said that she honestly believed in those old legends. At the same time, the significance of the legend hardly dominated her thoughts as she had dove into the pond, digging amidst the mud and rocks looking for one tiny red clam. To say that the mission was a difficult one would not be a light statement. Especially when she kept bumping into the more common blue clams, causing them to release their mystical glow in the water…further inhibiting her to see what in the world she was doing.

Needless to say, it took her a greater part of the afternoon, and no doubt Orphen was going to get pissed at her for being away so long, but she was going to find the little sucker if it was the last thing she did! Cleao didn't care how mad Orphen got at her; she was not leaving without that red clam!

In the end, she had found one.

But what did she receive from her efforts? Almost a slap in the face from Orphen himself, that's what. He didn't even bother to look at what she had done for him. Not because of some silly legend. She had spent hours searching for this clam to make him feel better; to show him that no matter how hopeless the situation, there was still a chance. Even as miniscule as finding a red clam so rare it was next to nonexistent, there was always a chance.

Jerk. She couldn't believe he tried to hit her. Actually _hit _her! And why? Because all he could think about was his precious Azalie. That selfish wretch who turned herself into a dragon to sedate her lust for power and control. And yet Orphen acted as though she was naught but an innocent sorceress who merely had an "accident". Did he not understand that for every action there was a consequence? That Azalie was merely reaping what she sowed?

Now, Cleao sat here in the ruins, fiddling with the red clam in her slender fingers. It was raining quite heavily outside, and she had wandered off, mainly to keep away from Orphen. Yeah, he was here, too, having jumped on the transport shortly after her. Not that she had any idea it was a transport; she was just running and next thing she knew, Stephanie was yelling at her about something and whoosh! Here she was. She thought she was still on the island, but she had a nagging feeling that it wasn't the case.

Her thoughts were briefly interrupted by the vague awareness of Leki rubbing his head against her ankle as if in attempt to comfort her.

What would it take for Orphen to notice her?

The question popped out of nowhere, causing the red clam to pause in her hands.

Perhaps…that was the real reason why she had gone searching for this particular clam. Not for the sake of a legend. Not to prove to him that anything could happen. But to say, "Here, this is for you. Look at what I will do for you. Look at how much I--"

She stopped that train before it rolled further. No, no she didn't, it was too crazy! She was barely even friends with the guy, how could she possibly--

"Cleao?"

Yet her heart suddenly started up pounding like mad upon hearing his voice. As it always did. And her face began to feel warm when she felt his presence close to her. As it always did. He sat down beside her upon the fallen column, his warmth and closeness washing over her like a virus, consuming every cell in her body, taking over every last defense she had without effort.

"Hey," he began softly. "I'm sorry, Cleao. About earlier. Really. I just…I just lost my temper. Just that…I've just been so high-strung lately…" He snorted softly. "Pathetic excuse, huh?"

"Yeah," Cleao muttered, but far from agreeing.

More silence. That was pretty much what the two of them shared with each other the most: long, awkward moments of silence. When they were not down each other's throats at any rate.

"So…what did you want to give me?"

She cringed a little, clutching the red clam in her hand, tight with sudden doubt. He had said he didn't believe in those kind of legends. Saying chasing after such things was silly, stupid even. He wouldn't like this gift. It would mean nothing to him!

He looked away from her, sighing. "I can understand if you don't want to now. It's okay."

Biting her lower lip, Cleao grabbed Orphen's hand and placed her own over the gloved palm. For a moment, she looked at him straight in the eye before taking her hand back and resuming staring down at her shoes. He stared at her a little bit longer then opened his fingers.

A red clam rested from beneath them.

He stared at it, dumbfounded. "This--"

"You were right. They are very rare," Cleao interrupted, her voice low and soft. "It took me forever to find one."

"So, this is why you were late," Orphen concluded, now turning his gaze to her. "But why--? I mean…why would you go through all that trouble…just for me?"

She laughed. Just started laughing. He was now really confused, wondering what it was that was so humorous. "You're such an idiot, Orphen," she finally said. "Really. You are."

Orphen was fully aware of everything that happened next, as if it all occurred in slow motion.

Cleao leaned forward.

Grabbed his collar.

Pulled him towards her.

Closed her eyes.

Pressed her lips against his own.

Yes, he fully acknowledged every movement…and yet he did nothing to prevent it. He didn't pull away. He felt no ounce of surprise as his eyes closed on their own accord, as his lips took it upon themselves to not only return her kiss, but deepen it. No thought from him lifted his fingers to stroke along her jaw, brush her cheek, and finally thread through the golden strands of her hair next to her ear. He was more than conscious of his tongue slipping in between the soft folds of her lips to taste the sweetness within. Wet muscles tangled with each other, instinctively fighting for domination.

Her hands had moved from his collar, sliding up his shoulders to wrap around his neck. She pushed herself closer to him and his body shivered when he felt her breasts, full and needy, brush upon his chest. By this time, their kiss had become one of sensuous urgency that he almost found frightening and, in spite of his own need screaming in protest, he reluctantly parted from her, both of them panting for air.

Things weren't supposed to be this way. They couldn't be this way. Orphen had been determined about keeping as separate from her as possible, and yet he had not stopped her. His conscious, the very height of his awareness, did nothing to prevent them from going down this road.

But why?

Blushing furiously, Orphen looked away, hands gripped into fists. He wanted to yell at her for it. Blame her. _It was just a kiss, _he wanted desperately to say, but his mouth suddenly felt filled with cotton balls and he couldn't speak.

_Just a stupid kiss. It meant nothing. Got it? It meant NOTHING. _

…_Liar…_

"Um…" Cleao muttered, sitting away from him and straightening the front of her dress. Feeling uncomfortable, she searched for something, anything, to say.

"…I hope your wish comes true, Orphen. It'd…be nice."

She didn't look at him. Couldn't bring herself to. She could not believe she actually had the guts to go through with it. And yet, she did. She had been wanting to show him the full extent of her feelings for so long now, that apparently it drove her to go through with this insanity.

"Yeah," Orphen returned absentmindedly, still clutching the red clam in his hand.

Only the problem was now he no longer knew what it was he had wanted to wish for.

**-End-**


End file.
